memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Franklin (NX-326)
|launched=2163 |status=Missing (2164), succeeded in name by the , recovered in 2263 in the ''Kelvin'' timeline |altimage= The Franklin's plaque }} , 2263}} The USS ''Franklin'' (NX-326) was a 22nd century Federation ''Starship''-class starship. It was the first Earth ship capable of reaching warp factor 4. Its armaments, typical of the era, included pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes. Its defenses included polarized hull plating. History and specifications The Franklin was the test bed for the warp 4 engine that became standard in the United Earth Starfleet in subsequent years. The Franklin originated as a United Earth starship in United Earth Starfleet service in the 22nd century, notably as the first warp 4 prototype. This vessel was one of a number of vessels named Franklin, for various persons and places that share that name, including Benjamin Franklin, a statesman of Earth history. Another ship in service in the year 2159 also shared this name, the . After service to Earth as the prototype warp 4 vessel, this vessel was eventually adopted into Federation Starfleet service, commanded by Balthazar M. Edison, following the founding of the United Federation of Planets. The Franklin disappeared in 2164. Popular speculation ranged from the ship being captured by Romulans to being captured by a giant green hand. Alternate reality In an alternate reality created by Nero's time travel, the Franklin was rediscovered in 2263 by Captain and the survivors of the crashed on the planet Altamid. By then it was the home of Jaylah, who had placed it under a holographic cloak to hide the ship from Edison, who by then was known as Krall. Repairing the Franklin, Kirk and the crew of the late Enterprise left Altamid and defeated Krall as he attempted to destroy Yorktown Station with a bio-weapon. After the incident, the ship crashed in Yorktown Station with the surviving crewmembers disembarking there. Command crew *Commanding officer **Captain Balthazar Edison (2160s) **Captain (2263) (assumed command of the derelict vessel) Command crew under Kirk's command *First officer ** (2263) *Chief engineer ** (2263) *Chief medical officer ** (2263) *Helmsman ** (2263) *Navigator ** (2263) *Communications officer ** (2263) *Science officer **Spock (2263) Known personnel *Jessica Wolff (2160s) *Anderson Le (2160s) *Jaylah (2263) Background This Franklin s time as the prototype warp 4 ship, in the primary universe timeline, would have been in Earth service prior to subsequent warp 5 ships that had been built during Star Trek: Enterprise. The Star Trek Beyond ship, in the course of the film, was revealed to have been adopted into Federation Starfleet service in the 2160s decade, after LegacY showed a , in the Earth-Romulan War era of the year 2159. It is possible the warp 4 ship Franklin had been taken out of service and then recommissioned after the Strider-class Franklin s retirement, or the two vessels had been in service concurrently (possibly with one or both having a different namesake). A third possibility is that the changed premise between the sources means there are alternating realities at play. Since no source explains the mechanism for any possible timeline discontinuity, this wiki does not present any such speculation. Category:Federation starships Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Earth Starfleet starships